


Campbell meets R.D Liang

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [6]
Category: Mad to Be Normal (2017), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bill gets help, Campbell makes a new friend, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fixation, Hyper-focus, M/M, Manic Episode, Sedation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Hello, my name's R.D Liang. You can call me Ronnie. What’s yours?”
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Campbell meets R.D Liang

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Manic Episode.

“Campbell.” Bill shakes his shoulders a little as the boy comes out of sedation. “It’s alright, wake up.” Campbell blinks a few times before taking a shaky breath. “Hello, hi.” Bill smiles, the boy looking confused before starting to cry. “Now, now. It’s okay.” Bill rubs his back. “Let yourself wake up okay. You’re alright.” He looks over to Virginia. “You can go home. He’s alright now.” She turns from where she was tidying up the records. “He is but are you?” Bill looks back down at Campbell who was making little noises. “Should we try and have something to drink? Something to eat?” Bill helps them up to standing, sitting Campbell on the kitchen chair. “Should we get you some cocoa?” Campbell smiles, nodding. “Okay, I’ll make you one.” Bill strokes his cheek before moving over to the kitchen. “I’m okay.” He tells Virginia, flicking the kettle on. “Okay well I stay for a cup of tea and then I’ll go.” Bill nods pulling an extra mug out. “I’ve got an old friend coming in the morning. From Scotland. He’s a psychiatrist, thought he could meet Campbell. See if he can help me out.” 

“Thank you for coming.” Bill says as he opens the door to Ronnie. “No it’s a pleasure. Is that Campbell over there?” He motions over to Campbell who was sat quite occupied with his notebook and some pens. “Yeah he had quite a bad manic episode about three hours ago now, we had to sedate him for obvious reasons.” Ronnie looks away from Campbell and to Bill. “Are they... Obvious reasons I mean?” Bill turns his hand, looking down at it. “Well we both ended up injured, sliced my hand and sprained his.” Ronnie looks to the bandaged up hands. “Can I?” He says already moving over. “Yeah of course, do you want a drink?” Ronnie shakes his head. “Not just now.” He moves to sit opposite Campbell. “Hello, my name's R.D Liang. You can call me Ronnie. What’s yours?” Campbell looks up from his drawing. “You’re scottish!” He smiles, looking at Bill. “He’s scottish!” Bill chuckles. “Yeah he is.” Ronnie gets Campbell’s attention back. “And sounds like you are too.” Campbell nods, looking back down to his picture. “Is it okay if we have a little chat?” 

“Can I see what you are drawing?” Ronnie rests a hand on the notebook. “Okay, it isn’t really anything.” Campbell lets the man turn the notebook, looking to Bill who smiles at him gently. Campbell gets up from the table moving over to sit on the floor by the TV. “Campbell.” Ronnie puts his hand up. “It’s fine. What are his episodes usually like? Is there any pattern?” Campbell starts looking through the VHS tapes. “Well this time he was sat by the record player, turning it on and off, switching the records. His old mental hospital had a radio station so I can only think that’s where it came from.” Ronnie nods, watching Campbell open the boxes before closing them again and finding the next one. “How did the injuries happen?” He looks over to Bill. “Well he had managed to get into the knife draw, I was trying to grab it from him so that he wouldn’t hurt myself and it sliced me instead.” Ronnie nods, looking down at Campbell’s notebook. “And his wrist?” Bill shuffles a little. “I grabbed him, trying to calm him down when he twisted in my arms and bent his hand back.” Bill was careful with the wording feeling a little judged. 

“If you’ve got things to do we’ll be fine. It might be nice to talk to him alone anyway.” Bill nods going off to his office. “I’ll just be in here.” He tells Ronnie who moves down on the floor next to the boy. He watches Campbell carefully as he opens the VHS case, dumping it out on the floor with the other tapes. “Do you like watching the telly?” Campbell nods, keeping to his task. “Should we see what you’ve got? Let’s have a look.” Ronnie goes to pick up a tape when Campbell hits his hand away. “Okay, can you show me some of them?” Campbell shuffles away from Ronnie, rustling through the tapes picking up one. “Oh Doctor Who. Which Doctor are you watching?” Ronnie finds the case. “Oh Tom Baker, he’s a good one. I like Peter Davidson, he’s the next one.” Ronnie moves his knees to his chest mimicking Campbell. “It’s comfy like this ay?” Campbell nods, reaching a hand out to grab Ronnie’s. “What do you want me to do? Put them back?” Campbell shuffles to sit up on his knees facing Ronnie. “I’m from Glasgow.” Campbell says, pulling at Ronnie’s collar. “This shirt is cool. I like the pattern.” Ronnie smiles gently. 

“Okay should we put them all back into the right cases?” Ronnie says, encouraging Campbell out of his lap. The boy found quite an interest in looking at his shirt and buttons, there was no intention behind it other than just fixation. “Let’s see how quickly you can do it.” Campbell rests his head on Ronnie’s shoulder. “Can I have a cocoa?” Campbell whispers into his ear. “Well we’ll see.” Ronnie lifts Campbell’s head. “Depends on how quickly you can sort these.” Campbell moves back onto the floor, picking up the tapes. “I’m going to go talk to Bill.” He tells the boy, pulling himself up off the floor. “He’s a good kid.” Ronnie says, Bill turning in the chair and looking at Ronnie, whose shirt was untucked and a few buttons undone. “Oh don’t worry about this. Think he liked the pattern.” Ronnie smiles, leaning against the wall. “So you know I don’t specialise in bipolar but Campbell is very intriguing.” Bill sits up. “Is Campbell alright?” He seems a little worried. “Yeah he’s just having an episode. Don’t get up he’s fine.” Bill seems a little unsettled. “Sedation stops the conversation. Even when Campbell is non-verbal there is still a conversation going on. The key is refocusing. Come with me.” Bill stands up following Ronnie quietly. 

Bill watches Campbell sorting the tapes back into the cases. “When he becomes manic uh you have to evaluate what he’s focused on. There is this sensation called hyperfocus, whether it be the records or these VHS tapes or something a little more dangerous. His brain is only thinking about that, it’s his only want at that moment.” Bill nods, trying to keep up. “So what if it’s dangerous?” Bill asks, looking back at Ronnie. “Well you need to refocus him. It’s not just if it is dangerous but even if it’s something that you don’t want him to do.” Ronnie starts to button his shirt up again. “You find something else he can do. Give him a task like cleaning up after himself. But at the end of the day the last thing you want to do is force him out of his episodes.” Bill moves closer to Campbell. “Sorry about.” He gestures to Ronnie’s shirt. “Don’t you worry about it. Now I think I promised him a cocoa?” Bill ruffles Campbell’s hair. “Did you guilt Ronnie into giving you another cup of cocoa? Very clever.” Campbell rests his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Can we get Peter Davidson?” He asks, picking up the doctor who VHS. “Well I don’t think we can get the man himself but we can try and find his episodes.” Campbell closes his eyes trying to hold in a yawn. “I like Ronnie, is he going to stay?” Ronnie smiles gently. “I come visit when I’m around. I’ve got to go back to scotland soon.” Campbell sighs, grabbing Bill’s hand. “Can we go to Scotland then?” He asks with a cheeky smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Ronnie left quite an impact on Campbell.


End file.
